The present invention refers to a laser beam machine, comprising:                a laser head for emitting a laser beam onto a workpiece which is to be treated,        a movement unit for spatially moving the laser head, which movement unit has a linearly moving machine portal on which a transverse carriage is held such that it can be moved in a transverse manner and on which the laser head is mounted,        a flexible fiber cable with a minimum permissible bending radius, which transmits the laser beam to the laser head and thereby enters at an inlet point on the upper laser head end, and        a cable guidance system for guiding the fiber cable at least over a portion of its length.        
The thermal treatment using a laser beam machine serves the automated separation, welding, removal, profiling, hardening or marking of workpieces. A laser beam is here moved relative to the surface of the workpiece to be treated.